Scorose x Mixed Feelings
by tinkerydel
Summary: Rose Weasley, fille des fameux Hermione et Ron Weasley, est outrée quand son cousin Albus Potter, serpentard, se lie d'amitié avec le fils de Draco Malfoy, Scorpius. Commencent alors de longues années de querelles entre Rose et Scorpius, qui ne manquent pas de d'insulter et de se batailler, exposant ainsi leur haine mutuelle en publique. Et pourtant...
1. Introduction

Introduction

La fumée qui émanait du Poudlard Express était si épaisse qu'il m'était difficile de discerner les visages des passants. Je levai des yeux inquiets sur mon père qui me sourit tendrement et posa ses mains affectueusement sur mes épaules.

Ton tout premier jour à Poudlard, Rosie ! Je suis si fier de toi.

J'émis un sourire incertain. Mon tout premier jour... J'avais attendu tout l'été pour y être, et maintenant que je me tenais sur le quai 9 ¾, je n'étais plus si sûre d'avoir envie de quitter mes parents et mon frère, Hugo.

Papa, et si je n'arrive pas à suivre les cours ? Et si je ne parviens pas à me faire de amis ? Et si... commençai-je, la voix emplie de crainte.

Mon père hocha lentement la tête en riant.

Rosie, dit-il en s'accroupissant afin que nos yeux atteignent la même hauteur, tu as, oh merci, hérité de l'intelligence de ta mère, et bien sûr, de la capacité infaillible à se faire aimer de tous de ton père, murmura t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je laissai échapper un rire et l'étreignis.

Prépare-toi à vivre les meilleures années de ta vie, Rose, me souffla mon père dans l'oreille. Crois-moi, tu vas adorer.

Rose ! s'exclama une voix familière dans mon dos.

Je me retournai en un instant, un large sourire éclairant mon visage.

Albus ! M'écriai-je à mon tour, me jetant dans les bras de mon cousin préféré.

Il m'avait manqué, bien que ayons passé la plupart de l'été au Terrier, la maison de nos grands parents. Albus et moi avions toujours été proches, les meilleurs amis du monde.

Me libérant quelques instants plus tard de son étreinte, je plongeai mes yeux océan dans ses prunelles émeraudes et y trouvai la même inquiétude que celle que j'éprouvais depuis la veille.

Pas trop stressée pour ce premier jour ? Soufflai-je.

Terrifié, répondit mon cousin, une grimace perçant sur son visage.

Je lui souris affectueusement en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Allez, ça ne devrait pas être si terrible que ça, du moment que le choixpeau magique nous assigne tous les deux à Gryffondor ! M'exclamai-je joyeusement.

Je me retournai vers les autres membres de ma famille que je n'avais pas encore salués.

Oncle Harry, tatie Ginny ! James, Angelina, Louis ! M'exclamai-je à haute voix, les serrant l'un après l'autre dans mes bras.

La boule d'anxiété qui s'était logée au creux de mon ventre le matin même se transformait peu à peu en un fourmillement d'excitation, à mesure que la foule des élèves et de leurs parents s'élargissait sur le quai. Bientôt, toute ma famille fût présente : Fleur et Bill accompagnant Victoire, Dominique et Louis George et Angelina et leurs enfants Fred et Roxanne, suivis par Audrey, seule avec Lucy et Molly à cause d'un empêchement professionnel de Percy. Enfin, Ginny et Harry entourés par James, Lily, et Albus, qui semblait plus anxieux que jamais.

Eh, Al, murmurai-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule. C'est notre année, d'accord ? On restera unis, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il hocha la tête et me sourit timidement.

Le bourdonnement de la foule autour de moi s'intensifia, et un sifflet retentit, annonçant le départ imminent du train. Je serrai ma mère dans mes bras, qui me caressa la joue et me fit promettre de ne pas faire de bêtise, puis mon père, dont les yeux larmoyant trahissaient l'émotion. Enfin, je me baissai et pris mon frère Hugo par les épaules.

Prends bien soin de papa et maman pour moi champion, d'accord ? Chuchotai-je dans son oreille.

Il hocha la tête et m'attira contre lui.

Tu vas me manquer, Rosie, soupira t-il.

Tu me manques déjà, champion.

Mais déjà le bruit du sifflet résonnait une nouvelle fois dans mes oreilles il était temps de monter à bord du train. Je suivis mes cousins plus âgés et m'engouffrai dans un wagon, non sans lancer un dernier regard à ma famille. Je souris en les voyant là, agglutinés sur le quai, formant une masse inratable de chevelures rousses flamboyantes, et leur fis un dernier geste d'au revoir de la main. La porte du train se referma et le Poudlard Express démarra lentement, entraînant un nuage de fumée blanche opaque sur son sillage.


	2. Chapitre 1: Le Poudlard Express

Chapitre 1 : Le Poudlard Express

Après avoir déposé nos bagages dans les emplacements prévus à cet effet, Albus et moi-même nous mimes à la recherche d'un compartiment libre où passer le trajet. J'avais beau adorer mes cousins, je voulais éviter de rester avec eux afin de faire la connaissance d'autre personnes qui pourraient potentiellement devenir des amis. Albus ouvrit la porte d'un compartiment qui semblait vide, à l'exception d'un garçon aux cheveux blonds, à la limite du blanc. Quand il s'aperçut de notre présence, l'individu se retourna pour nous faire face et mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, d'un gris scintillant, presque argenté. Un hoquet d'effroi m'échappa, tandis que mon cousin prit la parole.

-Hum, salut, je m'appelle Albus. Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

J'ouvrais des yeux outrés et tirai Albus par l'épaule.

-Albus ! Sifflai-je, tu ne l'as donc pas reconnu ?! C'est le fils de Draco Malefoy ! M'exclamai-je, sans essayer de dissimuler le dégoût que m'inspirait ce nom.

-Et je suppose que tu es une Weasley, soupira froidement la voix du garçon pâle.

A ma grande stupeur, Albus haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir en face de Malefoy, provoquant en moi une rage bouillonante.

-Albus ! M'écriai-je, tu ne vas pas quand même rester avec ce...

-Ce quoi, Weasley ? M'interrompit à nouveaux la voix lasse de Malefoy.

Je cherchai à capter les yeux de mon cousin, en vain. Il m'évitait, sans aucun doute.

-Très bien, lançai-je sèchement. Bon trajet, Albus.

Sur ce, je pivotai sur mes talons, sentant que ma rage pouvait éclater à tout moment. Comment Albus pouvait-il avoir envie de passer la journée avec un Malefoy ? Ne savait-il donc pas les crimes que sa famille avait commis ?!

-Ouch !

Ruminant mes pensées, je n'avais pas fait attention aux personnes se trouvant dans mon passage et avais percuté une fille qui semblait avoir mon âge.

-Oh, excuse moi ! M'écriai-je, le rose me montant aux joues. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais et...

-Oh nan, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle en riant. Tu n'as rien, toi ?

-Non, tout va bien ! Je suis vraiment désolée, m'excusai-je une nouvelle fois. Oh, au fait, je m'appelle Rose Weasley, dis-je en souriant.

-Et moi, Louise Number !

Elle avait un visage rond et sympathique entouré d'une chevelure châtain ondulée qui lui tombait dans le dos, et ses yeux étaient d'un vert kaki plus foncé que ceux d'Albus.

-Dis moi, reprit-elle, tu es en première année ? J'étais en train de chercher mon frère qui doit déjà être dans un compartiment !

J'acquiesçai, un large sourire éclairant mon visage. Mon père avait eu raison, je commençai déjà à me faire des amis ! Nous déambulâmes dans le couloir jusqu'à trouver le bon compartiment, où je fis la connaissance de Jake, le frère jumeau de Louise, ainsi que celle de Marie Limbres, une jolie fille à la peau claire et aux cheveux bouclés et dorés qui me fit penser à ma cousine Victoire.

Le trajet fut très agréable. Au milieu de l'après-midi, la sorcière à chariot passa dans le couloir et je dépensai presque la totalité de mes économies en Chocogrenouilles et patacitrouilles.

Enfin, le train entama son arrêt et nous enfilâmes nos robes.

Une demi heure plus tard, après avoir traversé le lac sur des barques, nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle. Je fus époustouflée par la hauteur du bâtiment et par le plafond voûté qui représentait le ciel étoilé. Dans la salle étaient alignées quatre tables que je reconnu comme appartenant à chacune des quatre maisons de Poudlard : Gryffondor, Pouffsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Je frissonnais en pensant à cette dernière, et la boule d'anxiété que j'avais éprouvée le matin même sur le quai 9 ¾ réapparu au creux de mon ventre. Je m'étais toujours vue à Gryffondor, toute ma famille était passée par cette maison et mon père ne cessait de me rappeler qu'il n'y avait aucun doute pour que j'y sois affectée à mon tour. Pourtant, en voyant Minerva McGonagall faire interruption dans la Grande Salle, portant un tabouret et le fameux Choixpeau magique sous le bras, cette certitude ne me semblait plus aussi évidente. Je me tournai vers Louise qui avait l'air aussi terrifiée que moi, et me renfrognai d'avantage lorsque j'aperçus Albus qui parlait à voix basse avec le fils Malefoy que j'avais rencontré quelques heures plus tôt dans le Poudlard Express.

McGonagall se racla la gorge, déroula un long parchemin et appela le premier nom de la liste.

-Arcin, Simon !

Je vis un garçon aux cheveux noirs s'approcher du tabouret en tremblant. A peine McGonagall avait-elle placé le choixpeau sur sa tête que ce dernier déclara d'une voix forte :

-Serdaigle !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit , la plupart provenant de la table de la maison concernée.

McGonagall appela un à un les élèves. Mon appréhension s'amplifiait à mesure que les élèves de première année allaient s'asseoir à la table de leur nouvelle maison. Marie, puis Louise et son frère Jake furent tous les trois affectées à Gryffondor, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître mon angoisse. Et si je n'étais pas dans la même maison qu'eux ? Je vis avec dégoût Malefoy, dont le prénom était en fait Scorpius, rejoindre sans surprise la table des Serpentard. La voix de McGonagall me tira de mes pensées quand elle pronnonca :

-Potter, Albus !

Je me tournai vers mon cousin. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, je lui fis un sourire rassurant, oubliant un instant l'épisode Malefoy du train. Albus s'assit fébrilement sur le tabouret, tandis que Professeure McGonagall posa le choixpeau sur son crâne. Cependant, l'objet vivant ne se prononça pas tout de suite, si bien que des murmures d'impatience commencèrent à se faire entendre dans la salle. Albus avait les yeux clos et l'air pétrifié. Et soudain...

-Serpentard ! S'écria fortement le choixpeau magique.

Les conversations se turent, plongeant la Grande Salle dans un silence imparable. Lentement, Albus se leva et se dirigea vers la table de Serpentard. Ce fut comme si l'on m'avait infligé un claque, et je vis mon cousin s'asseoir à côté de Scorpius Malefoy. Mais déjà, la directrice prononça mon nom, le dernier de la liste. Elle me coiffa du choixpeau, qui me recouvrit presque les yeux tant il était large.

« Hmmm, encore une Weasley, visiblement » résonna la voix de l'objet dans mon esprit. « ils se reproduisent comme des lapins, ma parole ! » s'exclama t-il sarcastiquement, avant de clamer haut et fort, pour toute la salle :

-Gryffondor !

Ce fut comme si l'un poids s'ôtait de mes épaules. Souriant de toutes mes dents, je me dirigeai, presque en courant, vers la table de Gryffondor où je retrouvai Louise, Jake et Marie, ainsi que tous mes cousins qui me félicitèrent.

McGonagall prononça un bref discours, et le festin commença, nous régalant de jus de citrouille, de pommes de terres frites et autres tartes à la rhubarbe. L'unique ombre de la soirée fut Albus, qui, à ma grande fureur, passa l'intégralité du repas à rire avec Malefoy.

Puis, une fois nos estomacs remplis, nous suivîmes les préfets de Gryffondor jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame qui nous laissa rentrer au mot de passe « Vermicelles ». Je montai dans le dortoir des filles avec Louise et Marie, que nous partagions avec deux filles prénomées Sara Idarkoub et Jolly Hipper. Je m'endormis rapidement, épuisée par cette journée pleine de rencontres et d'émotions, non sans un pincement au cœur en pensant à Albus qui devait à ce moment même s'endormir aux côtés de ses nouveaux camarades de Serpentard.

–-

-Oh super ! Nous avons presque tous nos cours en commun ! S'exclama Louise, ravie.

Nous étions à nouveau dans la Grande Salle, découvrant nos emplois du temps tout en mastiquant les tartines de beurre et œufs brouillés qui nous servaient de petit déjeuner.

-C'est quoi, notre premier cours ? Demandai-je, la bouche pleine de bacon.

-Potions ! Se réjouit Louise. Avec les Serpentard.

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec mon jus de citrouille. Louise leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Tu n'es pas contente d'avoir cours avec ton cousin ? Me demanda t-elle.

-Si, si... C'est ce Malefoy, grommelai-je. Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon cousin veuille devenir ami avec lui, dis-je en posant mes yeux sur Albus et Malefoy qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner à la table des Serpentard, à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle.

Louise posa une main affectueuse sur mon épaule.

-Rose, je comprends. Mais détend-toi, il n'a pas l'air si méchant ! Me dit-elle doucement.

Je haussai les épaules et restai silencieuse jusqu'à la fin du petit-déjeuner. Puis, nous rassemblâmes nos affaires et nous rendîmes à notre premier cours de la journée, quittant Jake et Marie qui avaient un autre cours.

Le cours de potions étaient données aux cachots du château. Quand nous arrivâmes, Albus était déjà là, en plein dans une conversation animée avec Malefoy. Il sourit quand il me vit et vint à ma rencontre.

-Rosie ! Comment ça va ? Me demanda mon cousin.

-Ca va, et toi ? Ca ne t'embête pas trop de t'allier avec l'ennemi ?

J'ouvrais des yeux ronds et plaquai une main devant ma bouche, choquée par mes propres mots.

Le visage d'Albus fut pris de stupeur puis s'assombrit.

-Un problème, Weasley ? lança froidement Scorpius.

-Laisse moi réfléchir... Toi, peut être ? Rétorquai-je du tac au tac.

Une nouvelle fois, ma main se porta à ma bouche.

-Si j'étais toi, Weasley, je ne m'aventurerai pas sur ce terrain, riposta Malefoy en sortant sa baguette magique de sa poche.

Je dégainai la mienne, folle de rage. Si mon père était là, il aurait fait taire ce petit Malefoy en un rien de temps, et j'avais bien l'intention d'en faire de même.

-Un problème, miss Weasley, mister Malefoy ? Nous interrompit la voix du Professeur Slughorn.

-Non, je,... excusez-moi, professeur, bredouillai-je en rangeant ma baguette dans ma poche, le rose me montant aux joues.

-20 points seront enlevés à Gryffondor et à Serpentard, reprit calmement Slughorn. Maintenant, si vous pouviez tous entrer en classe, poursuivit-il en souriant.

Je lançai un regard noir à Malefoy, que ses yeux argentés me rendirent.

-Je le déteste, soufflai-je dans mes dents.

Louise me tapota l'épaule en soupirant et nous entrâmes en classe. J'étais énervée à cause de Malefoy, et l'air dépité d'Albus n'arrangea rien.

Les jours, les semaines puis les mois passèrent et je m'habituais peu à peu à ma nouvelle vie à Poudlard. Les cours me passionnaient, ce qui ravissait ma mère. Louise devenait une véritable amie, et nous passions des soirées et des week-ends très agréables en compagnie de Marie et de Jake. La seule ombre au tableau était Scorpius Malefoy. Quand nous étions rentrés au Terrier pour passer Noël en famille, les adultes s'étaient tendus en apprenant qu'Albus s'était lié d'amitié avec le fils de Draco Malefoy.

Moi, j'avais surtout l'impression d'avoir perdu mon meilleur ami. Je ne supportai pas Malefoy, et la haine était mutuelle : à plusieurs reprises, nous nous menacions dans les couloirs, s'armant parfois de nos baguettes, faisant plusieurs fois perdre des points à nos maisons respectives. Malgré moi, j'en voulais aussi à Albus : pourquoi était-il ami avec cet idiot ?

La fin de l'année arriva et bientôt, nous étions déjà de retour sur le quai 9 ¾. Louise m'embrassa, me faisant promettre de lui envoyer des chouettes pour lui donner de mes nouvelles. J'étais triste de quitter mon amie, mais en apercevant Sorpius Malefoy avec ses parents, je ne pus m'empêcher de me réjouir : j'allais enfin pouvoir passer deux mois sans être contrainte de voir sa tête d'idiot quotidiennement! J'aperçus enfin ma famille à travers la foule, et me ruait dans les bras de mon petit frère Hugo. J'embrassai joyeusement mes parents, puis mes oncles et tantes. L'air était doux et une brise fit voleter mes cheveux roux. C'était le début d'un bel été.


	3. Chapitre 2: Le Bal de Noël

Chapitre 2 : Le bal de Noël

Mes seconde et troisième années à Poudlard ressemblèrent plus ou moins à la première. Louise et moi étions devenues les meilleures amies du monde, et, à ma grande joie, j'étais à nouveau aussi inséparable d'Albus que je l'avais toujours été.  
Hugo fit sa rentrée à Poudlard lorsque j'y entamais m'a troisième année et il fut, sans grande surprise, affecté à Gryffondor.  
Louise était devenue amie avec Albus, et nous formions un petit groupe composé d'eux deux, ainsi que de Jake, Marie, moi-même et Scorpius.

Scorpius... La haine que j'éprouvais à son égard n'avait pas diminué avec le temps, et il me la rendait bien. Nous passions notre temps à nous provoquer dans les couloirs, lorsque Louise et Albus étaient trop animés par leur conversation pour nous porter attention. Il était si arrogant, si prétentieux, que la pensée seule de ses yeux gris pâles suffisait à le faire bouillir de rage.

-Bon, pas de bêtise, cette année, Rose, m'intima doucement ma mère en arrangeant le col de mon chemisier.  
Nous nous apprêtions à partir pour la gare king's cross, le matin de ma rentrée en quatrième année à l'école de sorcellerie. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Maman, c'est pas de ma faute si Malefoy me cherche, marmonai-je.

L'année d'avant, alors que Malefoy avait fait une remarque désagréable sur mes tâches de rousseur au détour d'un couloir, j'avais dégainé ma baguette et lui avais fait pousser des furoncles verts sur le visage. Malheureusement pour moi, il avait été assez rapide pour me jeter un sort allongeant la taille de mes oreilles. Cet incident nous avait causé à tous deux un mois complet de détention, durant lequel nous avions du astiquer les armoiries et faire briller toutes les armures du château.

-Rosie, soupira ma mère, si tu veux être faite préfète l'an prochain, tu dois avoir un comportement irréprochable !

Je bougonnai, sachant qu'elle avait raison.  
Puis, il fut l'heure de partir. En arrivant sur le quai 9 3/4, je sautai dans les bras de Louise qui manqua de m'étouffer, puis saluai Jake, son frère jumeau.  
Il semblait avoir considérablement grandi pendant l'été. Le soleil avait fait prendre à ses cheveux une teinte miel, et ses grands yeux bruns lui donnaient un air plus mûr qu'auparavant. En faisant abstraction du fait qu'il était le frère de ma meilleure amie, il fallait avouer qu'il était devenu... séduisant.  
Le trajet fut agréable, le festin dans la Grande Salle, comme toujours, mémorable.  
Puis, nous montâmes dans la tour de Gryffondor et nous mîmes au lit.

...

Le premier cours de l'année fut celui de soins aux créatures magiques, avec, à mon grand désespoir, les Serpentard. Je me rendis sur la pelouse encore humide de la rosée du matin, Louise à mes côtés, lorsqu'une vois que je ne reconnu que trop bien lança dans mon dos:

-Ben alors, t'as laissé pousser ta crinière cet été, Weasley ?

Je fis volte face, prête à dégainer ma baguette, mais me stoppai net. Jake n'était pas le seul à avoir grandi, cet été: Malefoy avait du prendre quinze bons centimètres, et ses cheveux avaient poussés, une mèche rebelle tombant devant ses yeux. Un rictus narquois pointa sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Ferme-là, Malefoy, sifflai-je entre mes dents, non désireuse de démarrer un duel alors que le professeur démarrait son cours.

Septembre fila, laissant place aux feuillages rougissant d'octobre. À mesure que les jours raccourcissaient, mon désir d'arracher la tête de Malefoy grandissait. Il faisait tout pour me provoquer, même si je dois avouer que je n'y mettais pas forcément du mien non plus.  
Pourtant, à la fin du mois de Novembre, la Directrice McGonagall fit une annonce qui me fit oublier tous mes soucis.

-Cette année, et comme tous les ans, sera organisé un bal de Noël le dernier vendredi après les cours, la veille de votre départ en vacances, déclara t-elle un soir dans la Grande Salle, lorsque toutes les tartes au potirons du dîner furent mangées.

Un murmure d'excitation se répandit dans la grande salle. Comment avait-je pu oublier ? Ce bal se déroulait tous les ans et était accessible à partir de la quatrième année. Louise émit des petits cris de joie, et je ne pu m'empêcher de l'imiter.  
-On va avoir une occasion de se faire belles ! Se réjouit Marie.  
-Il faut qu'on se trouve des robes ! M'exclamai-je.  
-Et des cavaliers, ajouta Louise.

Mon regard se posa sur Jake. Sa mâchoire était fine et harmonieuse, et sa peau matte faisait ressortir la lueur de ses yeux. Son regard croisa le miens et je baissai les yeux, sentant mes joues se teinter de rose.

La semaine fila à toute vitesse, nous faisant entrer dans le mois de décembre. Louise, Marie et moi-même profitâmes de la sortie organisée à Pré-au-Lard une semaine avant le bal pour nous dénicher des robes.  
Puis, épuisées par notre shopping à succès, nous nous rendîmes aux Trois Balais. Alors que nous sirotions nos bierraubeurres en parlant avant excitation de nos achats, Martin Yells, un quatrième année de Serdaigle s'approcha de notre table et s'adressa à Marie.  
-Hum, salut, commença t-il, une pointe nerveuse dans la voix. Ça te dirait d'aller au bal de Noël avec moi ?

Le visage clair de Marie s'illumina.  
-Oh oui, avec plaisir ! S'écria t-elle.

Nous passâmes le restant de l'après-midi à fabuler sur une potentielle histoire d'amour entre Marie et Martin, jusqu'à ce que nous rentriions au château.

...

Je me levais en même temps que Louise, le dimanche matin suivant. Nous descendîmes prendre le petit déjeuner, mais Jake nous interpella dans la salle commune.

-Rose, t'as un instant ?  
-Oui bien sûr, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Répondis-je.  
-Nan, mais, hum, seule, sans Louise, marmonna t-il, se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

Je jetai un oeil interrogatif à mon amie qui haussa les épaules.

-On se retrouve en bas pour le petit dej' ! Dit-elle en sortant de la salle.

Je portai à nouveau mon attention sur Jake, dont le sourire provoqua un sentiment étrange au creux de mon estomac.

-Hum, je me demandais, reprit-il, si par hasard tu accepterais de venir au bal de Noël avec moi ?  
-Oh !  
Un large sourire apparu sur mon visage et mon cœur eut un raté.  
-Bien sur, oui, j'adorerais ! M'exclamai-je en riant.  
Je me haussai sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai sur la joue.  
Il sourit à son tour et prit ma main entre la sienne.  
-On va manger, alors ?

Nous sortîmes de la tour de Gryffondor et descendîmes vers la grande salle, nos doigts toujours entrelacés. En passant la porte de la salle, je m'attendais à des regards étonnés et à une tonne de questions de Louise, mais il n'en fut rien. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux d'un garçons bruns aux yeux verts...

-Albus? M'exclamai-je. Qu'est ce que tu fais à la table de Gryffondor ?  
Mon cousin prit un air gêné que je n'avais jamais vu sur lui auparavant, et prit la parole.  
-Il se peut que... Que je sois venu pour inviter Louise au bal.  
-oh ! M'exclamai-je pour la deuxième fois de la matinée.

Alors, Louise se tourna vers moi, les joues roses, et parut enfin s'apercevoir de la main de Jake dans la mienne.

-J'ai loupé quelque chose ? S'écria t-elle en ouvrant des grands yeux.

J'eclatai de rire, imitée quelques instants plus tard par Jake, Louise et Albus.

-C'est comique, comme situation, fit remarquer Albus.

-Ne me dites pas que Weasley a trouvé un homme assez désespéré pour sortir avec elle ?

Je levai les yeux aux ciels, ayant reconnu même sans l'avoir vu le propriétaire de cette voix acide et insupportable.

-C'est pas ton cas apparemment, Mal-

Je m'arrêtai net en découvrant Scorpius, un bras passé autour de la taille d'une jeune Serpentard qui le dévorait des yeux.  
Il émit un petit rire sarcastique.

-N'ouvre pas la bouche comme ça , Weasley, ton air étonné te rend encore plus ridicule que d'habitude.

-Scorpius, ferme-là, riposta Jake en haussant la voix, ce qui ne fit qu'élargir le sourire du blond.

-Waouh, il est romantique en plus ? Le filtre d'amour que tu as utilisé à du être puissant, Weasley.

-Scorp', c'est bon, intervint doucement Albus.

Malefoy se tut, non sans une grimace de dégoût, pivotant sur lui-même, et il retourna à la table des Serpentard, sa copine-caniche sous le bras.

Les conversations joyeuses de mes amis reprirent. L'excitation du bal, qui n'était désormais qu'à cinq jours d'intervalle, était au plus haut, et ma main était toujours dans celle de Jake, qui me la caressait doucement. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard enragé de la table des Serpentard et de Malefoy qui paraissait très amusé par le fait que sa nouvelle copine ne lui refusait rien.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver ?! grincai-je entre mes dents.

Mais une douce pression de la main de Jake me ramena à la table de Gryffondor. Je le levai les yeux sur mes amis qui avaient tous un sourire béat aux lèvres en parlant du bal, et je parvins à sortir Malefoy de mon esprit. Après tout, pourquoi porter attention à un idiot comme lui, alors que j'avais mes amis et la paume chaude de Jake dans la mienne ?


	4. Chapitre3: M'accorderiez-vous ce baiser?

Chapitre 3 : M'accorderiez-vous cette danse?  


-Par Merlin, je ne peux rien faire avec vous aujourd'hui, soupira Neville Longbottom.

J'avais un peu pitié pour lui : on était vendredi 22 décembre, LE vendredi du bal, et en cet après-midi enneigé, personne ne portait véritablement attention au cours d'herbologie.

-Bon, je vous laisse sortir en avance, déclara Professeur Longbottom, ne faites pas de bêtises ce soir, et j'ose espérer que vous réviserez tous les chapitres depuis le début de l'année pendant les vacances ! Joyeuses fêtes !

Mais la majorité des élèves ne l'écoutaient plus tous s'étaient déjà levés, et les conversations formèrent un brouhaha duquel s'échappaient les mots « bal », « se préparer » et autres « danse ». Je saluai Longbottom d'un signe de la main et sortis, bras dessus bras dessous avec Louise.

Nous montâmes dans notre dortoir et mon amie sortit de son placard sa robe achetée le samedi même à Pré-au-Lard, avant de regarder sa montre.

-Ok Rosie, le bal commence à 20 heures, on a trois heures devant nous, on va devoir faire vite !

Je me mis à rire.

-Trois heures et demi pour mettre une robe, ça devrait aller non ? Demandai-je, amusée.

Elle me lança un regard incrédule.

-Rose, commença t-elle sur un ton faussement exaspéré. Il faut aussi qu'on se coiffe et qu'on se maquille !

-Mais, j'ai pas apporté de maquillage, moi...

-T'occupes.

Elle fouilla à nouveau dans son placard et en sortit une large besace dont elle déversa l'ensemble du contenu sur son lit. J'écarquillai les yeux devant la multitude de produits: des tubes de rouges à lèvres, des fards à joues, des crèmes en tous genres, plusieurs flacons de parfum et des pinces pour les cheveux.

-Alors, déclara Louise, première étape : le masque ! Je vais te montrer

Elle s'empara d'un pot, l'ouvrit et commença à m'étaler la matière douce et parfumée à la noix de coco sur le visage, avant d'en faire de même sur le sien.

-C'est pour hydrater et sublimer ta peau, m'expliqua t-elle. Il faut le laisser reposer vingt minutes. Je l'ai acheté dans une boutique de Moldus cet été, et c'est vraiment de la magie, ce truc.

Tandis que la fine couche de produit faisait son action sur mon visage, Louise mis à chauffer son fer à boucler.

-Moi, dit-elle je vais me lisser les cheveux, et toi, je vais te faire des belles vagues souples.

Elle entreprit de coiffer ma chevelure rousse qui tirait vers le rose, maniant avec minutie son fer pour ne pas me brûler, puis les maintint en place grâce à un « pschit » de laque légèrement nacrée. Elle lissa ensuite ses longs cheveux châtains qu'elle n'avait pas coupé depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard, et qui lui descendaient à présent jusqu'au bas des reins.

Puis, nous rinçâmes le masque de notre visage et je constatai que ma peau était devenue toute douce. Alors, Louise s'empara d'une palette d'ombres à paupières aux couleurs grises et émeraudes et entreprit de me maquiller. Elle dessina sur mes yeux un dégradé dans les mêmes tons verts foncés que ma robe. Après avoir épaissi mes cils au mascara, faisant ressortir le bleu de mes yeux, elle appliqua sur mes joues une touche de blush afin de me donner bonne mine. Enfin, elle posa sur mes lèvres une teinte matte se rapprochant de ma couleur naturelle, et ajouta une touche illuminatrice sur le haut de mes pommettes et le bout de mon nez.

Louise passa ensuite à son propre maquillage. Pour s'accorder avec sa robe moulante rouge, elle appliqua un fard couleur brique sur ses paupières et le fondit avec un fard doré, ce qui lui donna un regard enflammé et époustouflant.

-Louise, tu es vraiment douée ! Murmurai-je, admirative.

Elle termina son maquillage en appliquant sur sa bouche un rouge à lèvres de la même couleur que sa robe.

-Maintenant, place aux tenues ! M'indiqua t-elle.

Je sortis ma robe vert foncé de sa housse et l'enfilai. C'était une robe bustier, serrée jusqu'à mis cuisse puis s'évasant légèrement jusqu'au sol. Celle de Louise avait des fines bretelles et le tissu rouge écarlate épousait harmonieusement ses formes en s'arrêtant aux genoux.

-Waouh, les filles !

Marie venait de faire irruption dans le dortoir, revenant tout juste de son cours de potions.

-Mais quelles nanas ! S'exclama t-elle. Vous êtes magnifiques !

Louise prit Marie par les épaules et l'assit en face de la coiffeuse.

-A ton tour, ma belle !

Louise passa l'heure suivante à maquiller la peau claire de Marie, tandis que je bouclai ses cheveux dorés à l'aide du fer. Une fois un dégradé de bleu et d'argent sur ses paupières, une touche de rose pâle sur ses lèvres et sa robe patineuse bleue enfilée, mon amie était prête... Ou presque.

-Maintenant, place au vernis à ongles ! S'écria Louise avec engouement.

-Hé ben, quand y en a plus y en a encore, marmonnai-je.

Je me laissai tout de même peindre les ongles en gris ardoise scintillant, tandis que Louise se dessina des ongles rouges et or, et colora ceux de Marie en bleu et argenté.

Puis, Louise dégaina son parfum préféré, un mélange de fleur de lilas, de vanille et de pêche, et nous en aspergea toutes les trois.

Nous nous observâmes dans le grand miroir de notre dortoir avec excitation.

-On est trop chics les filles ! S'écria Marie.

J'acquiesçai. Nous n'avions jamais été aussi élégantes, et les prouesses en maquillage et coiffure de Louise m'avaient métamorphosée.

-Merci infiniment, Lou ! M'exclamai-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

-Les filles, il est vingts heures ! Nous indiqua Marie.

Mon estomac se contracta d'excitation dans mon ventre. Nous pouvions déjà entendre les bruits de pas des filles descendant de leur dortoir.

-Bon, et bien, on y va !

J'enfilai les escarpins que Louise m'avait forcée à acheter, bien que les talons et moi n'étions pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Puis, nous sortîmes de notre chambre et descendîmes dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

L'excitation était à son comble, et dans l'air flottait un mélange enivrant de parfums et d'odeur de mousse à raser.

Les filles étaient toutes en robes de soirées à tomber, et les garçons avaient également joué le jeu. Je me levai sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir Jake, mon cavalier, quand un bras s'enroula autour de ma taille. Je me retournai, gênée, et le vit, vêtu d'un costume-cravate, ses cheveux châtains faussement décoiffés qui lui donnaient cet air si craquant et une fleur de lys blanche attachée à la veste.

-Bonsoir, Rose, me murmura t-il à l'oreille.

Je rougis, non habituée à une si forte intimité corporelle, sa main toujours posée sur ma hanche.

-Tu es... magnifique, déclara t-il, ses yeux se promenant sur mon corps me faisant rougir de plus belle. Oh ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Il sortit, comme par magie, une fleur de lys semblable à celle de sa veste, attachée à un bracelet. Il me l'accrocha au poignet et me baisa la main.

-Comme ça, tout le monde saura que tu es à moi, ce soir, expliqua t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Mon estomac fit une pirouette dans mon ventre.

-Bon les tourtereaux, on y va ? Lança Louise par dessus son épaule.

Nous acquiesçâmes et suivîmes la foule des Gryffondor hors de la salle commune et jusqu'à la Grande Salle où devait se tenir le bal. Jake avait, comme une semaine auparavant, prit ma main dans la sienne, me procurant une sensation électrique dans tout le corps.

La Grande Salle était époustouflante : partout, des guirlandes électriques et des sapins avaient été installés, et les tables avaient été poussées contre les murs après le repas des élèves de première, deuxième et troisième années afin de transformer la salle en une véritable piste de danse. Marie et Louise se mirent à chercher Martin et Albus, leurs cavaliers respectifs, mais nous ne pûmes retenir un cri d'excitation quand les Wiz'Brothers, groupe de pop composé des quatre garçons dont toutes les sorcières de seize ans rêvaient de sortir avec, firent leur entrée sur scène.

Déjà, les premières notes de musiques retentirent, et nous nous mîmes à danser en rythme avec joie, oubliant un instant Martin, Albus et Jake. Je passai un moment inoubliable avec mes amies et mon groupe préféré, quand, dans mon élan, je me cognai contre quelqu'un.

-Excuse moi, commençai-je en continuant à danser

Pourtant, je m'arrêtai en réalisant l'identité de la personne que j'avais bousculée : elle était brune, avait une lueur naïve dans les yeux, et appartenait à Serpentard.

-T'es si jalouse que tu te sens obligée d'agresser ma copine, Weasley ? Lança une voix derrière son dos.

Je tournai la tête et aperçu, sans grande surprise, Malefoy. Sans surprise ? A vrai dire, si. Je le dévisageai de la tête au pieds, bouche-bée : il avait revêtu un costume bleu marine et un nœud papillon assorti, et une mèche de cheveux argentée lui tombait devant les yeux, lui donnant un air... sexy ?

Je chassai cette pensée de mon esprit aussi vite qu'elle n'y était apparue, et ma mauvaise humeur prit le dessus. Quel petit prétentieux !

-Tu sais, Weasley, ce n'est pas en t'habillant aux couleurs de Serpentard que tu vas conquérir mon cœur, dit-il sarcastiquement.

Je baissai les yeux sur ma robe, le rouge me montant aux joues. Du vert, et du gris foncé, jusqu'au bout des ongles. Sans même m'en apercevoir, je m'étais effectivement habillée aux couleurs de la maison que je détestai le plus.

Je fronçai les sourcils et envoya un regard noir à Malefoy qui, à ma grande surprise, avait toujours les yeux rivés sur moi.

-Ah bon ? Ripostai-je, folle de rage. Si c'est le cas, tu pourrais peut être arrêter de me mater !

Il allait répondre, mais un bras s'enroula autour de ma taille, me faisait sursauter. Je me retournai et me détendis quelque peu en reconnaissant Jake, qui chuchota à mon oreille :

-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Rose Weasley ?

Dans ma fureur contre Malefoy, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte du changement soudain de tempo de la musique. En effet, le chanteur des Wiz'Brothers s'époumonait à présent sur un slow langoureux. Je détournai alors mon attention de Malefoy, passant mes bras derrière le cou de Jake. Il ajusta les siennes sur ma taille et nous commençâmes à danser lentement sur la musique, nos corps enlacés.

Je ne voyais plus que Jake, ne sentais plus que ses mains sur mes hanches, mes yeux perdus dans ses prunelles d'un brun profond. Mon cœur battait la chamade, et une sensation chaude et agréable se faisait ressentir dans mon ventre et se propageait partout ailleurs. Nos visages se rapprochèrent progressivement, et lorsque le morceau toucha à sa faim, Jake murmura :

-M'accorderiez-vous ce baiser, Rose Weasley ?

Je m'esclaffai silencieusement, puis me haussai sur la pointe des pieds, fermai les yeux et embrassai doucement ses lèvres, provoquant dans mon ventre une explosion de feux d'artifices.


	5. Chapitre 4: Neptune

Chapitre 4: Neptune

Le bal de Noël avait été magique. Jake avait passé la soirée à m'embrasser de ses lèvres douces et parfumées, et je m'étais époumonée sur les tubes des Wiz'Brothers avec mes amies Louise et Marie et leurs cavaliers respectifs, Albus et Martin. D'ailleurs, les regards qu'Albus et Louise s'étaient envoyés tout au long de la soirée étaient lourds de sens : ces deux là se plaisaient, sans aucun doute, même s'ils étaient tous deux trop timides pour faire le premier pas. Le repas avait été servi sous forme de buffet, et nous nous étions régalés de toasts au saumon et de cake au potimarron et à la cannelle, arrosés de bièraubeurre.

Ce n'est qu'à deux heures du matin que Greg, le chanteur du groupe, nous souhaita une bonne nuit et de joyeux fêtes, et que McGonagall annonça que la soirée était terminée. En tant normal, mes amies et moi-même aurions tenté d'obtenir les autographes de notre boysband préféré à tout prix, mais ce soir-là, nous étions trop obnubilées par nos cavaliers respectifs pour y penser.

-Tu es très jolie, ne cessait de me murmurer Jake à l'oreille, d'une voix rauque qui me faisait frissonner.

Nous sortîmes de la Grande Salle et montâmes vers la tour de Gryffondor, et je souris en apercevant Albus et Louise qui s'écartaient de la foule, sûrement pour se souhaiter bonne nuit en toute intimité. Une fois arrivés dans la salle commune, je m'apprêtais à monter dans le dortoir des filles mais Jake m'arrêta et me colla à lui.

-Attends, … attends que tout le monde soit partit, me chuchota t-il, posant doucement une main sur ma taille.

Nous nous assîmes sur l'un des canapés et attendîmes que la salle soit déserte. Alors, Jake planta ses yeux profonds dans les miens et prit la parole, une main toujours sur ma hanche et l'autre jouant avec mes cheveux.

-J'ai passé une soirée merveilleuse, Rose Weasley, murmura t-il, son regard papillonnant alternant entre mes prunelles et ma bouche.

Alors, il raffermit sa prise sur ma taille et m'embrassa tendrement, caressant mes lèvres de sa langue sucrée. Je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer et une vague de chaleur s'empara de tout mon corps. Sa main libre caressait ma joue et me collait au plus près de lui. Nous desserrâmes notre emprise, quelques instants plus tard, essoufflés et les joues rosies. Ses yeux captèrent les miens et il murmura :

\- Bonne nuit, Rose.

Alors, il se pencha et déposa un baiser dans le creux de mon cou, me faisant frissonner pour la énième fois de la soirée. Puis, il se leva et se dirigea vers son dortoir, non sans un clin d'œil à mon égard.

Je me levai, me sentant aussi légère qu'un nuage, l'esprit embué par les étranges fourmillements qui se faisaient ressentir partout dans mon organisme. Je m'emmitouflai dans les couvertures de mon lit et m'endormis presque aussitôt, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

. . . .

Le réveil fut difficile le matin et me fit regretter les bièraubeurres de la veille ainsi que l'heure tardive à laquelle je m'étais couchée. D'ailleurs, je m'étais endormie toute habillée et sans me démaquiller, ce qui expliquait les grandes traces émeraudes et noires de mascara qui coulaient à présent sous mes yeux. Je me débarbouillai le visage et entrepris de faire ma valise pour les vacances de Noël, alors que mes amies fourmillaient d'interrogations.

-Alors, Rose ? Avec Jake !?

Les souvenirs de la veille -nos doigts enlacés, la danse, ses mains sur mes hanches, les baisers langoureux- me revinrent à l'esprit, et un sourire pointa sur les commissures de mes lèvres tandis qu'une vague de chaleur apparaissait dans mon estomac. Alors, je leur contai le déroulement de ma soirée, tout en tassant tant bien que mal mes livres de formules et mes sweatshirts à l'effigie de Gryffondor dans ma valise. Mes amies m'écoutèrent attentivement, poussant ici et là des « Oh ! » et des « Wouah ! » d'excitation.

-Mais, et vous alors ? Demadai-je narquoisement. Comment ça s'est passé avec Albus et Martin ?

Marie ouvrit la bouche pour nous raconter sa soirée, mais elle fut coupée par la porte du dortoir qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Salma Ourbin, la préfète de la maison, fit irruption dans la pièce, essoufflée.

-Allez les filles, il faut descendre dans dix minutes pour le petit déjeuner, le Poudlard Express démarre dans une heure !

Elle sortit aussi vite qu'elle était rentrée, et nous nous tûmes, bouclant rapidement nos valises.

La trajet à bord du Poudlard Express fut animé, comme à chaque retour pour les vacances de Noël. L'intérieur avait été décoré avec des guirlandes multicolores, et la sorcière à chariot nous proposa des chocogrenouilles « édition limitée », dans lesquelles les personnages sur les cartes étaient vêtus de tenues festives. Je partageai mon compartiment avec Marie, Louise, Albus, Jake, Scorpius et sa petite-amie-toutou, qui s'appelait en fait Amber Fillas. En temps normal, les roucoulements incessants d'Amber et ses yeux doux pour Malefoy m'auraient exaspérée. Mais pas aujourd'hui : la tête posée sur l'épaule de Jake, je le laissai jouer avec mes doigts et mes cheveux qui, selon lui, « sentaient bon la fraise et la vanille ». Je lançais tout de même des regards inquiets à Louise et Albus : d'ordinaire si complices, ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole de la journée et semblaient s'éviter. Il fallait que je demande des explications à Louise pendant les vacances notai-je mentalement.

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque nous arrivâmes à Londres. Tous se levèrent pour descendre du train, mais Jake me retint. Alors quand nous fûmes seuls dans le compartiment, il m'embrassa avec fougue, enfermant ma taille dans ses bras tandis que je faisais passer mes mains dans ses cheveux. Comme d'habitude, un nuage de papillons prit son envol dans mon ventre et mon cœur s'enflamma. Puis nous nous décollâmes l'un de l'autre et sortîmes du train après avoir récupéré nos bagages.

J'aperçus tout de suite le nuage de cheveux roux de ma famille et couru à leur rencontre, Jake sur mes talons. Je sautais dans les bras de mes parents qui m'embrassèrent.

-Oh, qu'est ce que vous m'avez manqué !

J'embrassai un à un mes oncles et tantes présents sur le quai puis retournai vers Jake qui attendait à l'écart, un sourire narquois au lèvres.

Il me prit par la taille et mes joues prirent un ton rosé.

-Tu vas me manquer, Rose, murmura t-il. Je t'écrirai.

Alors, il se pencha et déposa un baiser rapide sur ma tempe, faisant tourner mes joues déjà roses à l'écarlate. Il s'écarta de moi et tourna les talons en direction de sa famille. Je retournai vers la mienne les yeux rivés aux sols, désireuse d'éviter à tout prix de croiser le regard de mon père.

-Rosie ? S'écria t-il sur un ton mi-choqué, mi-peiné.

-Oh Ron, répondit doucement ma mère en riant.

Je levai la tête sur mon père et aperçu que son visage était aussi pourpre que le miens.

-Hermione, tu as vu ce garçon ? Il l'a... il l'a...

-Ce jeune homme lui a seulement fait un petit bisou sur la joue, bêta. soupira ma mère avec amusement. Dis donc, Ron Weasley, tu es jaloux parce que ta petite Rosie grandit et qu'elle s'intéresse à d'autres garçons que toi ? Le taquina t-elle.

-Moi ? Jaloux. Mpff. N'importe quoi. Rose, comment il s'appelle, ce troll ?

-Ron ! L'interrompit ma tante Ginny en lui donnant une fausse tape sur le derrière de la tête. Laisse Rosie tranquille !

Il bougonna et je me détendis, souriant à ma mère et à ma tante pour les remercier de leur soutient.

Alors, notre petite troupe entama son chemin vers le Terrier où, comme tous les ans, nous nous retrouvions pour passer Noël en famille.

. . . .

-Rosie ! Réveille toi !

-Mmmhhh.

Je me frottai les yeux nonchalamment. Ma petite cousine Molly m'avait jeté un coussin à la figure pour me réveiller, largement aidés de James et Hugo, hilares.

-C'est Noël ! Dépêche toi, on n'attend que toi pour déballer les cadeaux !

Je me redressai vivement. Noël ! J'avais beau ne plus être exactement une enfant, j'étais toujours aussi excitée à l'idée d'ouvrir mes cadeaux et de manger un bon plat préparé par ma grand-mère, Molly.

Nous descendîmes dans le salon, encore plus encombré qu'à l'habitude. Il faut dire que la famille était immense, et que la pile de cadeaux emballés sous le sapin prenait à elle seule le quart de la pièce. Ma mère vint m'embrasser.

-Bonjour, ma Rosie. Joyeux Noël. Nous t'attendions pour commencer l'ouverture des cadeaux.

-Ouaaaiissss !

La petite Molly était déjà à l'assaut du premier paquet auquel elle avait déjà arraché l'emballage.

-Un balais ! Youpiiiii !

Je souris tandis que mes cousins commencèrent à ouvrir, un à un, les cadeaux qui leurs étaient attribués. Pour ma part, je n'avais rien demandé de particulier, et m'attendais donc à recevoir quelque livres de sorciers et de Moldus, ma mère adorant me faire découvrir les ouvrages qui avaient rythmé sa jeunesse. Telle ne fut donc pas ma surprise quand une paire de main se posa sur mes yeux pour m'empêcher de voir ce qu'il se passait.

-On ne pouvait pas emballer ton cadeau, alors on va faire comme ça, expliqua la voix de mon père.

Alors, il découvrit ses yeux de mes mains et je lançai un cri de surprise. Devant moi se tenait ma mère, un cage abritant une petite chouette blanche et tachetée de brun dans les bras.

-Joyeux Noël Rosie ! Souria t-elle en me tendant la cage.

J'écarquillai les yeux. L'animal devait être un bébé, elle était si mignonne !

-Oh maman, papa ! Une chouette, c'est génial ! Merci ! M'écriai-je. Je l'aime déjà !

-On s'est dit que tu en avais peut être assez d'emprunter les hiboux de Poudlard pour nous écrire. Et puis, comme ça, tu pourras envoyer des lettres à ton ami... ajouta ma mère avec un clin d'œil.

J'ouvris la cage pour laisser sortir la petite chouette, qui virevolta autour de moi avant de se poser sur mon poignet et de me mordiller affectueusement les doigts. Son poil était doux et ses yeux d'un jaune perçant.

-Elle magnifique, murmurai-je. Elle a un nom ?

-C'est à toi de le choisir, répondit mon père.

Je réfléchis un instant, puis choisis.

-Neptune ! Ça lui va bien je trouve.

Neptune batta des ailes, comme pour m'indiquer qu'elle aimait son prénom, puis prit son envol pour rejoindre les autres hiboux de la famille afin de faire leur connaissance.

Je remerciai mes parents en les serrant dans mes bras. C'était un cadeau formidable, et très utile qui plus est ! Je m'imaginais déjà les lettres que j'allais pouvoir envoyer à Jake et à mes amies.

Je reçus un set de parchemin et de plumes de la part d'Oncle Harry et de Tante Ginny. Mes grands parents Granger m'avaient fait parvenir un livre de recettes de cuisines Moldus. George et Angelina m'offrirent un coffret de potions nourrissantes pour les cheveux, Oncle Percy et Tante Audrey un ouvrage sur les créatures fantastiques, et Tante Fleur et Oncle Bill m'offrirent une robe magnifique bleu nuit dénudée sur une épaule : je n'aurais plus à chercher de robe pour le prochain bal ! Enfin, ma grand mère Molly m'avait comme à son habitude tricoté un pull rouge et or sur lequel trônait la lettre R, accompagnés de petits gâteaux et friandises faits-maisons.

-Rosie ! Cette pile est pour toi ! M'adressa mon Oncle Harry dans le vacarme assourdissant que provoquait l'ouverture des cadeaux, en me passant trois paquets qui portaient mon nom.

J'attrapai les trois cadeaux, devinant avec succès leurs destinataires : Un de Louise, un de Marie et, -pirouette dans mon estomac- , un de Jake.

Je déballai d'abord celui de Louise : C'était une jolie boîte blanche qui renfermait quelques-un des produits Moldus qu'elle avait utilisé sur moi le soir du bal de Noël : un masque pour le visage, un petit parfum aux épices, un mascara « Volume XXL » et la poudre pailletée qu'elle avait appliqué sur mes pommettes et sur le bout de mon nez. Y figurait également un petit mot portant l'écriture ronde et enfantine de mon amie :

« _Joyeux Noël ma Rosie d'amouuuur ! Tu as intérêt d'utiliser tout ça et de revenir encore plus resplendissante que jamais à la rentrée ! Passe de bonnes vacances en famille, je te fais plein de bisous !_

 _Ta gryffondor préférée, Louise._

 _PS : Jake n'arrête pas de parler de toi !_ »

Je souris devant le mot de ma meilleure amie, posai sa boîte et m'attaquai au cadeau de Marie. Je découvris un petit écrin noir, et fus prise d'admiration en l'ouvrant : il s'agissait d'un bracelet doré avec une petite rose. Je dépliai le mot qui y était attaché.

« _Chère Rose,_

 _Un bracelet avec la fleur qui porte ton nom, aussi jolie que toi. Passe de bonnes fêtes, vivement la rentrée !_

 _Enormes bisous._

 _Marie_ ».

J'enfilai le bracelet autour de mon poignet. La rose dorée brillait dans la lueur des rayons du soleil qui perçaient à travers les fenêtres du salon. Il était magnifique.

-Wouah, très joli ! Complimenta ma mère.

Alors, je pris le dernier paquet, celui de Jake, et commençai par lire le morceau de parchemin qui m'était adressé.

« _Ma Rose,_

 _J'espère que ce petit cadeau te plaira et que tu passes de bonnes vacances avec ta famille. Par contre, j'ai vu que ma sœur m'a copié mais t'inquiète pas, le mien sent meilleur. J'ai vraiment très hâte de pouvoir te serrer à nouveau dans mes bras. Je te fais (plein) de bisous._

 _Jake_ ».

« Le mien sent meilleur ? » J'ôtai le papier cadeau qui entourait l'objet et compris : il s'agissait d'un flacon de parfum de la même marque que celui que Louise m'avais offert, quoique de plus grande taille. J'ouvris la bouteille et m'en aspergeai : il sentait divinement bon les agrumes et le miel.

-Hé ben, il a du goût ce jeune homme ! S'exclama tante Ginny. Oh Ron, ne fais pas cette tête, ajouta t-elle en riant.

Mon père murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe qui ressemblait fortement à « cet espèce de troll », mais je n'y fis pas attention. Le parfum de Jake m'avait donné encore plus envie de le revoir.

Ma grand-mère me fit cuire quelques pancakes pour le petit déjeuner. Je m'installai à la table en les mastiquant, déballant le coffret de parchemins et de plumes que Tante Ginny et Oncle Harry m'avaient offert, et commençai à écrire la première lettre que j'attacherais à la patte de Neptune pour Jake. Cette matinée de Noël était décidément réussie.


	6. Chapitre 5: Limacius Erecto !

Chapitre 5 : Limacius Erecto !

Les vacances de Noël se déroulèrent dans la tiédeur agréable du Terrier. Je profitai de la douceur des après-midi blottie au coin du feu, un livre dans les mains, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ma grand-mère Molly me conter ses trépidantes aventures de jeunesse. J'échangeai presque quotidiennement avec Jake qui passait ses vacances chez lui, au Pays de Galle.

Deux semaines plus tard, je faisais ma rentrée à Poudlard. Malgré mon amour pour le Terrier, j'étais plus qu'impatiente de retourner au château pour retrouver mes amies et mon amoureux.

-Wouah ! Marie, comment tu as bronzé ! M'exclamai-je en apercevant mon amie sur le quai 9 ¾ alors que le vent sec de janvier me fouettait le visage.

Elle était partie fêter Noël à Hawaii avec sa famille, et son visage d'ordinaire si pâle avait pris un joli teint hâlé.

J'allais la remercier pour son joli bracelet en forme de rose qui n'avait pas quitté mon poignet depuis le matin de Noël, quand une paire de mains me couvrit les yeux et qu'une voix chuchota dans mon oreille :

-Devine qui c'est ?

Je me retournai tandis qu'un large sourire éclairait mon visage.

-Jake ! M'écriai-je.

Il me prit dans ses bras et se pencha pour m'embrasser, mais déjà le sifflet annonçant le départ du train retentit, et nous nous précipitâmes à son bord.

La routine reprit son cours : petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Louise, Marie, et Jake, cours, devoirs, dîner, puis détente entre amis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. La neige avait commencé à tomber vers mi-janvier, laissant cours à des batailles de boules de neiges effrontées lors des interclasses. L'hiver d'ordinaire si froid et déprimant avait pris un ton jovial cette année. Seule ombre au tableau : Albus et Scorpius Malefoy passaient de plus en plus de temps en notre compagnie, promenant avec eux Amber Fillas, la petite-amie de ce dernier, qui continuait à l'admirer comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Souvent, le samedi soir, ils venaient même, à ma grande fureur, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour passer du temps avec nous. Marie, Louise et Jake adoraient jouer à des jeux stupides jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, ce qui ne m'aurait pas déplut si Malefoy et son toutou n'y avait pas participé.

Le dernier samedi de janvier, les trois Serpentard avaient prévu de venir passer la soirée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Louise et moi bavardions au coin de la cheminée lorsqu'ils y entrèrent par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, devancés par Marie qui les avait fait entrer.

-Qu'est ce que c'est vieillot, ici, je ne m'y habitue jamais, lança Malefoy d'un air dédaigneux, faisant ricaner Amber qui le suivait à la trace.

-Tu peux tout aussi bien retourner dans ton cachot, Malefoy, répliquai-je froidement.

-Comment ça va, Rosie ? Me demanda Albus pour couper court à toute potentielle dispute.

Mon cousin s'était assis sur un fauteuil à côté du miens, le plus éloigné possible de Louise qui évitait visiblement son regard. Je les dévisageai tour à tour avec incompréhension : ils avaient continué à s'éviter depuis le bal de Noël, et je ne parvenais pas à tirer des explications à mon amie.

-Bon, commençai-je, qu'est ce que vous avez, vous deux ? Vous sembliez si proches et là vous ne vous parlez plus du tout !

Ils s'échangèrent un regard et les joues de Louise rosirent. Mais mon attention fut détournée par les gloussements d'Amber que Malefoy bécottait, d'une manière qui me donna la nausée.

-Franchement, Malefoy, si c'est pour galocher ta copine toute la soirée, autant rester dans votre dortoir, lançai-je sèchement à leur égard.

-Jalouse, Weasley ? Riposta mon ennemi sans pour autant détacher les yeux des lèvres de sa copine.

Je m'apprêtais à éclater de rire sarcastiquement, mais l'irruption de Jake dans la salle commune m'interrompit. J'ouvris des yeux étonnés : il portait une cape rouge à l'effigie de Gryffondor, avait les cheveux en bataille et tenait son balais à la main.

-Jake ? Qu'est ce que tu fabriques en tenue de Quidditch ? L'interrogeai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Louise, Albus et Marie semblaient aussi étonnés que moi. Scorpius et Amber, eux, étaient bien trop occupés à se bécoter pour avoir remarqué la présence de Jake.

Un large sourire avait pointé sur le visage de ce dernier.

-James Malbin, l'un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe, s'est vu interdire de jouer par ses parents qui souhaitent qu'il se concentre sur son examen de BUSE, commença t-il. Il ne peut pas participer au prochain match contre Serdaigle, et l'équipe cherchait donc un remplaçant. Et devinez qui a été choisi ?

-Toi ! Wouah ,c'est génial ! M'exclamai-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. Il faut fêter ça !

Marie et Albus descendirent chiper des bièraubeurres dans les cuisines du château, et nous célébrâmes toute la soirée, en discutant de tout et de rien et en jouant à des jeux plus stupides les uns que les autres. Je remarquai avec satisfaction que Scorpius était bougon depuis qu'il avait appris que Jake était entré dans l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor je devinais qu'il aurait lui aussi adoré faire partie de l'équipe de sa maison, mais que son niveau était trop faible. Bien fait pour lui !

. . .

Bientôt, Février arriva, et avec lui le match de Quidditch Gryffondor/Serdaigle. Sur le papier, ma maison était favorite, mais sans James Malbin, personne ne savait véritablement à quoi s'attendre.

Pourtant, le match commença et rapidement, l'équipe de Gryffondor prit le dessus. Jake se révéla être particulièrement doué, voire plus que son prédécesseur. Il marqua quatre fois de suite et fut l'auteur de moultes passes décisives, faisant bénéficier à son Gryffondor d'une avance considérable sur l'équipe adverse. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, le sifflet retentit : Sara Ourbin, préfète et attrapeuse de Gryffondor, venait de refermer ses doigts sur le vif d'or, terminant la partie en faisant gagner notre équipe. La tribune de supporters explosa en un tonnnere d'applaudissement. Marie, Louise et moi-même sautâmes sur nos pieds pour acclamer notre équipe.

La fête se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit dans la salle commune. Mes cousins James et Fred avaient ramené des bouteilles de bièraubeurres en douce des cuisines, et il fallut attendre quatre heures du matin pour que Sara Ourbin décide enfin de remplir ses devoirs de préfète et proclame l'extinction des feux.

L'hiver laissa place au printemps et la température de l'air s'adoucit. Il ne restait plus que deux mois avant les grandes vacances, et ma mère m'avait proposé d'inviter Jake et Louise au Terrier pendant l'été, ce qu'ils avaient accepté à ma grande joie.

En ce samedi matin de mai, j'étudiais seule à la bibliothèque. Les quelques rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers les fenêtres me chauffaient agréablement la peau, et j'étais plongée dans un vieux grimoire de sortilèges, tous plus étonnants les uns que les autres. Un peu avant dix heures, mon estomac se mit à gargouiller, et je décidai donc de descendre manger un morceau dans le hall.

Je sortis de la bibliothèque et empruntai le couloir menant à la Grande Salle, perdue dans mes pensées, lorsque l'écho d'un gloussement retint mon attention. Je me dirigeai curieusement vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les petits rires, et restait stupéfaite lorsque je compris qui en étaient les auteurs : dans un petit enfoncement sombre au détour d'un couloir presque imperceptible, s'embrassaient malicieusement...

-Albus ? Louise ?! M'exclamai-je. Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce que vous faites ?!

Mon cousin et mon ami s'étaient furtivement décollés l'un de l'autre, et le rouge leur était monté aux joues.

-Vous... vous êtes ensemble ?! M'écriai-je. Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?!

-Rose, commença Louise, on voulait te le dire mais...

-Mais quoi ? Ripostai-je. Vous ne me faites pas assez confiance, c'est ça ?

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, Rosie... implora Albus.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous m'avez caché ça ! Fumai-je, tournant sur mes talons et me dirigeant, presque trottinante, vers la Grande Salle en ignorant leurs appels.

J'étais outrée : mes deux meilleurs amis m'avaient caché leur union ?! Aussi futile que cela puisse paraître, je me sentais trahie.

Je déboulai en trombe dans la Grande Salle, ruminant ma colère. Quelle ne fut pas alors ma fureur lorsque, en passant devant la table de Serpentard, une voix acide que je ne connaissais que trop bien lança à mon égard :

-Ben alors Weasley, tu t'es levée du pieds gauche ou quoi ? A voir ton allure, on dirait qu'un pétard a explosé dans tes cheveux.

Malefoy. Je fis volte face, dégainant sans réfléchir ma baguette. J'avais bien l'intention de rejeter ma rage sur ce petit prétentieux. Il le méritait tellement, à toujours me provoquer ! Je pointai ma baguette sur son visage pâle et criai le premier sortilège qui me vint à l'esprit :

-Limacius Erecto !

Un jet vert jaillit de ma baguette et frappa Malefoy de plein fouet, qui en tomba à la renverse. Puis, tandis qu'il se relevait, il eut un haut-le-coeur et se mit alors à vomir des limaces qui tombèrent dans son assiette, provoquant des cris dégoûtés des personnes aux alentours.

-Scorp' ?! S'étrangla la voix d'Albus derrière moi, qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, suivit par Louise à qui je lançai un regard peiné.

Le plaisir que me provoqua la vue de Malefoy vomissant des limaces répugnantes ne fut que de courte durée : la voix stridente de Mme Mcgonagall résonna dans la grandeur de la salle.

-WEASLEY! Malefoy! S'insurgea t-elle. Dans mon bureau, tout de suite ! Mister Potter et Miss Number, allez me chercher Mme Pomfresh et dites lui de nous rejoindre.

Je la suivis sans un mot, aux côtés de Malefoy qui avait emporté un saladier dans lequel il vomissait ses limaces dégoûtantes. Une fois dans son bureau, après avoir prononcé le mot de passe « Dumbledore » à la gargouille qui en gardait l'entrée, McGonagall tappa du poing sur le marbre, fumante de rage.

-Je commence à en avoir assez de vos comportements respectifs ! S'insurgea t-elle.

-Mais Professeure, s'indigna Malefoy avant qu'une limace orange ne sorte de sa bouche, c'est elle qui m'a -nouvelle limace- lancé un sort !

-C'est LUI qui m'a provoquée ! Ripostai-je en haussant la voix, alors qu'une grosse larve verte tombait dans le saladier de Malefoy.

-Assez ! Tonitrua la voix de McGonagall. Je ne vous comprends pas : vous êtes tous deux exemplaires en matière de résultats scolaires ou de comportement vis à vis des autres. Il serait temps d'agir en jeunes gens responsables et de faire l'impasse sur vos rivalités !

A cet instant, Mme Pomfresh fit irruption dans le bureau et me lança un regard étrange dans lequel je décelai une once d'amusement.

-Par Merlin, un sortilège crache-limace lancé par la baguette d'une Weasley sur un Malefoy... Vous êtes bien la fille de votre père, Miss Weasley. Quoique qu'un peu plus douée, murmura t-elle en réprimant un petit rire.

Je fronçai les sourcils, et échangeai un bref regard d'incompréhension avec Malefoy avant de détourner les yeux. Après tout, ce n'était pas étonnant : la rivalité entre Ron Weasley et Drago Malefoy était bien connue.

Madame Pomfresh dégaina sa baguette et entama une incantation qui fit cesser les vomissements de limaces de Malefoy. McGonagall la remercia d'un signe de la tête et l'infirmière sortit du bureau. Alors, la directrice de Poudlard posa à nouveau son regard fumant sur nous.

-A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus aucun accrochage entre vous deux, c'est compris ? Je saurais prendre des sanctions adéquates le cas échéant. Maintenant, filez.

Nous nous levâmes sans un mot et sortîmes du bureau. Mais, à ma grande suprise, Malefoy resta planté là et se tourna vers moi.

-Bon, Weasley, j'ai l'intention d'être nommé préfet l'an prochain et je suppose que toi aussi, commença t-il d'une voix étonnamment calme. Donc je pense qu'il est préférable pour nous deux qu'on écoute McGonagall et qu'on adopte un comportement mature.

J'étais désemparée par son attitude : d'ordinaire si téméraire et explosif, il semblait à cet instant sage et réfléchi.

-Euh, ok, bredouillai-je, quelque peu désarçonnée. Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. Plus de duels.

-Bien.

Il hocha la tête et partit. J'écarquillai les yeux, presque sûre d'avoir rêvé. Que me valait ce comportement si raisonné ? Je haussai les épaules : après tout, il avait raison si nous voulions être nommés préfets de nos maisons respectives, il fallait mieux éviter les disputes inutiles.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la Grande Salle, afin de prendre enfin mon petit-déjeuner. J'étais bien résolue à terminer l'année scolaire sans encombre, et ainsi, j'allai retrouver mes amis et faire la paix avec Albus et Louise.


	7. Chapitre 6: L'attrapeur

Chapitre 6 : L'attrapeur

-C'est une blague ?! Papa ! Dis quelque chose !

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais creusé un trou et me serais enfoncée à trente kilomètres sous terre : nous étions le 15 juillet et les vacances d'été battaient leur plein au Terrier. Toute la famille était réunie, si bien qu'il avait fallu agrandir magiquement la maison afin d'y ajouter quelques chambres. Il faisait chaud, très chaud, et mes après-midi passés sous les rayons du soleil à chasser les gnomes ou à jouer au Quidditch avec mes cousins dans le jardin avait fait prendre à ma peau une jolie couleur dorée. Jake, Louise et Marie devaient arriver dans quinze jours pour passer le mois d'août au Terrier, mais une nouvelle venait d'obscurcir le programme : Albus avait également invité Scorpius Malefoy pour le mois d'août, à mon plus grand désespoir. Mon père n'était pas plus ravi que moi de sa venue, mais maman nous avait ordonné de faire preuve de maturité et d'accepter sans rechigner sa présence.

-Rosie, tu as invité Jake et Louise, tu peux comprendre qu'Albus souhaite lui aussi passer du temps avec son ami, me dit doucement ma mère.

-Un Malefoy au Terrier, on aura tout vu... bougonna mon père dans sa barbe.

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, je m'enfermai dans ma mauvaise humeur, furieuse que Malefoy vienne me gâcher mes vacances. Ce ne fut que la veille de l'arrivée de nos invités qu'une lettre de Poudlard me changea les idées. Ma grand-mère avait poussé un cri en la lisant et était venue me serrer dans mes bras en me disant ô combien elle était fière de moi.

-Ma Rosie, préfète de Gryffondor ! Comme son père ! Oh, ma chérie, je suis une grand-mère comblée !

Grand-Mère Molly ne fut pas la seule personne émue par ma nomination en tant que préfète : la fierté qui se lisait dans le regard de ma mère me réchauffa le cœur, et me fit un instant oublier la venue prochaine de mon ennemi.

Mais déjà, le mois de juillet laissa place au mois d'août, et le 1er août, je me levai aux aurores, impatiente de voir arriver Jake et Louise. Cela faisait un mois que je n'avais pas vu mon amoureux, et malgré notre correspondance postale par le biais de ma chouette Neptune, il m'avait affreusement manqué. Voulant l'impressionner pour nos retrouvailles, je passai une bonne heure à me préparer, suscitant l'exaspération de mes cousins qui souhaitaient utiliser la salle de bain. Je tressai mes cheveux roux, formant une natte qui tombait sur mon épaule, et utilisai le mascara que Louise m'avait offert à Noël afin de noircir et donner du volume à mes cils. Puis, je posai une touche d'illuminateur sur mes pommettes, mon nez et dans le coin interne de ma paupière, comme Louise me l'avait si bien appris. Enfin, je dégainai le parfum de Jake et m'en aspergeai. Ses notes fruitées et pimentées me piquèrent le nez. Je lançai un dernier regard à mon reflet dans le miroir et fus satisfaite du résultat : j'avais opté pour une robe patineuse courte dont la couleur bleue électrique faisait ressortir la teinte de mes yeux, et il fallait reconnaître que cette coiffure épousait harmonieusement les formes de mon visage. Le bracelet en forme de rose que Marie m'avait offert à Noël était encore étincelant sur mon poignet.

Je sortis de la salle de bain,et descendis dans le salon pour patienter avant l'arrivé de mes invités, recevant un « c'est pas trop tôt ! » de James qui attendait de pouvoir utiliser la salle de bain. Je dévalai les escaliers en chantonnant distraitement, mais m'arrêtai net en passant le pied de la porte : assis à la table de la cuisine, un garçon au cheveux blonds argentés me tournait le dos, en pleine conversation avec Albus. Il se retourna vers moi et je frémis.

Scorpius Malefoy avait l'air d'avoir drôlement grandit en seulement un mois, plus me sembla t-il que durant l'été précédent. Il avait visiblement passé son mois de juillet au soleil, en témoignait son teint moins pâle que d'ordinaire. Ses yeux gris me dévisagèrent, et j'y décelai une pointe d'étonnement, qui me fit froncer les sourcils.

J'aurais voulu l'insulter, lui cracher à la figure, mais le souvenir de notre accord passé deux mois plus tôt devant le bureau de McGonagall me revint en tête. Nous nous étions promis de nous comporter en jeunes gens matures et responsables.

-Malfoy, lachai-je néanmoins d'une voix froide, détournant mon regard de ses prunelles argentées.

-Weasley, répondit-il d'une voix aussi sèche que la mienne.

Albus roula les yeux en soupirant.

-Bon, Rose, Scorpius. D'accord, je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas à merveille, commença mon cousin.

-Ca, c'est peu dire, marmonna sarcastiquement Malefoy dans sa barbe.

Nouveau soupir d'Albus.

-Ce que je veux vous dire, reprit-il, c'est que même si vous n'êtes pas amis, j'ose espérer que vous pourrez être assez intelligents pour ne pas vous faire la guerre pendant tout le mois d'août. Ca réchaufferait l'ambiance et ça faciliterait la vie de tout le monde, ici.

J'ouvris la bouche, prête à rétorquer que de toutes manières, c'était tout le temps Malefoy qui initiait les conflits en me provoquant, mais ce dernier me devança.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Albus, dit Malefoy d'une voix surprenamment dénuée d'ironie. Pour ma part, je compte dès maintenant remplir mes responsabilités de préfet et avoir un comportement exemplaire et responsable.

Le monde s'écroula autour de moi, tandis que j'ouvris si largement la bouche que ma mâchoire aurait pu tomber par terre. Malefoy ? Préfet de Serpentard ?! Par Merlin, qu'avais-je bien pû faire pour mériter ça ? Ce dernier parut s'apercevoir de mon effroi, car il laissa échapper un petit rire amusé.

-Jalouse, Weasley ? Lança t-il en plongeant ses yeux d'argent dans les miens.

Alors que je cherchais la meilleure réponse possible pour lui clouer le bec, le rouge me montant aux joues sous la colère, une détonation nous parvint du salon . Mon esprit se vida et mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

-Rosie chérie, tes invités sont là ! M'interpella la voix de ma grand mère dans le salon.

Je me mis à sautiller sur place et, avant d'avoir vérifié mon visage dans le maigre reflet de la faïence de la cuisine, je sortis en trombe de la cuisine.  
Jake, Louise et Marie se trouvaient encore dans la cheminée, un peu sonnés par le voyage si brutal.

-Rose ! S'écria Jake en s'apercevant de ma présence.

Le beau brun s'élança à mon encontre et me prit dans les bras, me faisant tournoyer dans l'air comme une enfant.

-Qu'est ce que tu m'as manquée, chuchota t-il dans mon oreille, avant de me reposer sur le sol.

Louise et Marie me prirent à son tour dans ses bras, tandis que mon amoureux allait dire bonjour à ma grand-mère.

Cette dernière nous fit du thé, et Louise, Marie, Jake, Albus, Scorpius et moi-même nous installâmes confortablement sur les fauteuils, poufs et canapés du salon.

Nous discutâmes de notre premier mois de vacances d'été. Jake s'était entraîné au quidditch tous les jours, tandis que Marie et Louise étaient partie un weekend à Londres afin de dévaliser les boutiques de vêtements et de cosmétiques moldus d'Oxford Street.

-On t'a ramené des tonnes de maquillage ! s'exclama Louise avec excitation.

Au bout d'un moment, mes parents firent irruption dans la pièce, suivis d'Angelina, Harry et Ginny. Alors que mes tantes et ma mère accueillirent chaleureusement tous nos invités, mon père et mon oncle Harry se figèrent : Scorpius avait beau avoir déjà passé quelques étés au Terrier, ils ne l'appréciaient pas plus que moi.

Je bondis sur mes pieds, pris Jake par le bras et m'avançai vers mon père.

-Papa, voici Jake.

Mon père le dévisagea d'un air d'abord incertain et méfiant, mais il se détendit quand mon petit ami lui serra la main, et lui adressa même un sourire.

-Bienvenue au Terrier, jeune homme.

Nous passâmes à table. Ma grand-mère avait préparé un ragoût succulent qui ravit tout le monde, et le repas fut convivial. Il fallait dire que la famille Weasley savait recevoir : il y avait toujours de la place en plus pour quelques amis. Et des amis, il y en avait beaucoup : James et Fred avaient invité leur ami Esteban, et Alban, le petit ami de Victoire, était arrivé au Terrier trois jours auparavant. A ma grande surprise, Jake et mon père s'entendirent à merveille, et à la fin du repas, ces derniers ne rêvaient que d'un match de quidditch.

-Eh bien, nous sommes nombreux, nous pourrions faire deux équipes, suggéra mon oncle Georges.

Rapidement, deux équipes se formèrent. Tante Ginny s'allia avec Alban, mon père, Jake, Victoire, Oncle Bill et Angelina pour former l'équipe rouge, tandis que l'équipe jaune se composa de Jake, Oncle Harry, mon père, Oncle Georges, James, Albus et, à ma grande surprise, Malefoy qui prit le poste d'attrapeur. On alla chercher les balais et les balles de jeu, et on libéra le vif d'or aux ailes frétillantes qui disparu presque aussitôt hors de vue.

Le jardin se transforma en terrain de Quidditch et Marie, Louise et moi nous assîmes afin de ne pas rater une seule miette du match. Un sifflet retentit : ma grand-mère Molly, désignée comme arbitre, venait d'annoncer son commencement.

Les joueurs s'élevèrent à plusieurs mètres de hauteur et débutèrent la partie. Louise et moi-mêmes acclamèrent l'équipe jaune car c'était celle de nos amoureux. Jake état rapide et précis : il marquait souvent, faisant rapporter de précieux points à son équipe, et m'envoyait un baiser à chaque but en riant. Au bout de dix minutes de jeu, les scores étaient serrés, aucune équipe n'arrivant à véritablement prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Pourtant, le sifflet de Molly retentit de nouveau cinq minutes plus tard pour indiquer aux joueurs de stopper la partie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? M'interrogea Marie.

Je n'avais pas d'explication pour cet arrêt de jeu brutal, et à voir les airs étonnés des joueurs, eux non plus.

-Maman, pourquoi tu as sifflé ? Lança Ginny.

-Hé bien, répondit Molly avec un sourire, la partie est terminée. Scorpius a attrapé le vif d'or.

Le choc me fit bondir sur mes pieds. Malefoy ? Fort au quidditch ?! Je ne l'avais pourtant jamais vu voler sur un balais avant aujourd'hui ! Pourtant, l'intéressé, un sourire agaçant pointant sur les commissures de ses lèvres, venait bel et bien d'atterrir, tenant fermement dans sa main la petite boule d'or. Une acclamation retentit du côté de l'équipe jaune, tandis que je restai stupéfaite.

-Scorpius, tu es doué ! S'exclama Tante Ginny. As-tu pensé à tenter de rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de ta maison ? A moins qu'aujourd'hui n'ait été qu'un coup de chance, tu as vraiment le niveau de jouer à Poudlard !

-Merci, Ginny, répondit Malefoy. Je vais tenter d'être qualifié pour rentrer dans l'équipe de Serpentard, en effet.

Son regard croisa le miens, et il leva un sourcil moqueur. Je détournai les yeux, bouillonante. Alors comme ça, Malefoy était bon élève, devenait préfet de Serpentard, et en plus intégrait l'équipe de Quidditch ?

-Quel prétentieux ! Marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

-Dis donc, ma Rosie chérie ne serait-elle pas un peu jalouse ? Railla Arthur, mon grand-père. Rose, tu ne peux pas toujours être la meilleure partout. Même si Scorpius est ton rival en classe, et qu'il vient de prouver qu'il était le meilleur au Quidditch, tu as quelque chose que lui n'a pas... Un super grand-père comme moi, murmura t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Moi, jalouse ? De Scorpius Malefoy ? Je cru rêver. Après tout, sa victoire au Quidditch n'était sûrement que bonnement fortuite. Je plissai les yeux en voyant ma famille former un cercle autour du blondinet, le félicitant pour sa partie.

-On va se promener rien que tous les deux, ma poupée ? chuchota la voix de Jake dans mon oreille, me faisant frissonner.

Alors, je détournai mon regard de Malefoy, plantait mes yeux dans les prunelles brunes de mon amoureux, et l'attirai à moi en glissant mes mains dans ses paumes chaude. Il me sourit, de ses dents si blanches et si parfaites, passa un bras autour de mes épaules, et m'emmena loin de Malefoy, loin de mes soucis, dans les champs de blé aux alentours du Terrier.

Note de l'auteur:

Bonjour!

Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour ma longue absence sans chapitre: mes obligations scolaires m'ont malheureusement empêché d'écrire, mais je reprends aujourd'hui mon histoire, plus inspirée et motivée que jamais!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Dans les prochaines parties à venir, les relations entre Rose et Scorpius risquent d'évoluer, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus! ;)

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire!

Emma


End file.
